无声无息
by jc4evan
Summary: 「看不出来吗？我在追求你啊。」 只是你有点疑惑，因为学长的要求好像越来越多了。


「迷乱药的配制成分是，两片喷嚏草加两片独活草，最后是一片坏血草。」

「生死水的成分是水仙根末加小量艾草浸液，一片缬草根和五颗瞌睡豆…」

又是接近宵禁时分，你如常在图书馆里认真恶补魔药学，不想在下一次再被斯内普教授刁难，作为一个标准的格兰芬多学生，你个性直爽做事又有冲劲，飞行课和黑魔法防御术自然是你的拿手好戏，不过面对魔药学这种需要死记硬背的你却是一点办法都没有。

深夜时分的图书馆安静得连银针掉落都清晰可闻，你听见从远处传来慢慢靠近的脚步声，那是清脆的皮鞋走路的踢踏声，你半翻着白眼想尽量忽略那些声音。

正当你埋头苦背之际，对面的椅子被拉开了，你叹了口气，连头都不需要抬就知道对面的是谁，「学长，你怎么又来了。」

「晚上好，炸毛狮子小姐。」

你抬头，果然又是他，斯莱特林的学霸Evan。

按道理说，在多年前伏地魔一役之后，格兰芬多和斯莱特林的关系的确有所缓和，但绝不到相爱相亲的地步，眼前这位学长，同样是一位标准的斯莱特林，狡猾和深藏不露是他们一贯的作风。

反正接近你绝对没好事！你戒备地眯起眼睛看着他，狮子可不是好惹的。

Evan一手托着下巴对你笑意盈盈，另一手自然地摆放在桌面上，修长的指尖敲打出零碎的节奏，「好巧哦，我们又见面了。」

巧个皮皮鬼你个跟踪狂！

你瞪了他一眼，然后没好气地继续埋头抄写笔记。

停下了敲打木桌的手指，他拿过你的笔记本，幽幽看了一眼然后低下眼眸露出一抹浅笑，「都几天了，怎么还停留在生死水，以你这样的进度，怎么可能过得了O.W.L.S。」

「不用你管。」

你恼羞成怒上前把笔记本抢回来，最讨厌这种高高在上的学霸在对你说教，更不需要一个斯莱特林对你指指点点。

「我可以大发慈悲帮帮你。」Evan得意地扬了扬头，「毕竟以我的能力，可以让你不至于拿T等级。」

被他吵得你也看不下去了，干脆站起来收拾书本拍拍屁股回公共休息室，他看你利落地收拾着也不说话，依旧笑笑地看着你。

临走之前，你停留在他身边，甩下一句话扬长而去，

「如果我拿T的话，我会马上用阿瓦达索命了结我自己，也不劳烦学长你费心。」

——

Evan从半个月前开始就像只巨大的鼻涕虫一样不断出现在你的视线范围内。

都说两个学院的学生基本上老死不相往来，就连基本的交谈都甚少，更别说他这种光明正大的行为：明明在礼堂中隔着两条长桌，偏偏在你抬头把南瓜汤喝进嘴的同时跟他对上了眼；在上变形课的时候他总会把各种上课用的道具变成纸鹤飞到你的桌上让你红着脸被大家起哄；就连偶尔去猪头酒吧喝一杯黄油啤酒也会发现他正坐在你的斜右方默默注视你。

就算你神经再大一条也不可能没发现他的所作所为，于是你把整杯黄油啤酒喝个精光，然后气冲冲地上前拉着他走出猪头酒吧。

Evan听话地任由你拉扯着他游走直到霍格莫德村的其中一条小巷，你才放开了他。精致的脸庞上挂着两弯酒窝，他先是侧着头对你眨了眨眼睛，好奇地看着眼前那只极度容易炸毛的狮子小姐，酒窝又更深了。

「你到底想做什么？为什么一直跟着我！」向来遇上你想不通的事情处理的方式都很简单粗暴，不懂就问，喜怒极形于色基本上藏不住自己的小心思。

你喘着小口气，口中喷出的气雾消散于空气中，急速奔走让你轻微地眼冒金星又不得不深呼吸几口。

然而他帮你理了理颈间红黄相间的围巾，把你捂得严严实实。然后缓缓靠近你，墨绿色与黑色相衬的衣物纤维清晰可见令你有些许慌乱，当他的嘴唇开始吐字，低沉的嗓音开始传进你的耳朵，明明黄油啤酒没有酒精，你却觉得有点天旋地转。

梅林的三角内裤！

那天是你听过最最荒谬的话，仅次于有人告诉你伏地魔即将卷土重来。

「看不出来吗？我在追求你啊。」

瞬间头脑发热，于是你条件反射地掏出了魔杖，

——「Silencio！！」

——

其实你对那天的事情还是多少有点愧疚的，毕竟对方是处于毫无防备又深情款款的情况下准备对你真情告白，谁会料到下一秒的结局是吃了一记实实在在的魔咒。

虽然只是不痛不痒的沉默咒，但却是硬生生打断了粉红泡泡的浪漫氛围，虽然你也没觉得有多浪漫。

最后的记忆你也不太有印象了，大概是狼狈地匆匆解开了他的沉默咒然后出尽全身的力气落荒而逃吧。

实在是太诡异了，一个来自斯莱特林的告白，而且还是对一个格兰芬多的告白，无论如何都不能相信。你坚定地点了点头，打起精神捧着自己的功课又来到了图书馆，坐在最角落处开始今天的自习。

下午的图书馆人算是颇多的，不过胜在霍格华兹的设施十分充足，再加上你坐落的区域大多是偏门的麻瓜类藏书，所以旁边只有三三两两好学的拉文克劳和勤奋的赫奇帕奇。

「缓和剂的成分是月长石粉和嚏根草的精华糖浆…嗯，然后效果是…平息和舒缓烦躁焦虑的情绪。」

认真抄写笔记，不知过了多久天色又逐渐暗下来，昏黄的光线在你身后的玻璃窗户洒进来，比起深夜寂静无声的图书馆，你更爱傍晚时分图书馆里那带着些许写意又有书卷味道的黄昏。

你闭起眼睛仰着头叹了口气，突然感到光线似乎被遮挡住变暗了一些，然后背后一股暖意包围。

Evan贴着你的脸，不知道他是什么时候走到你的身后，他低沉浑厚的声音使你不自主地呼吸又开始紊乱，

「如果配料放置过多，服药者会陷入一种昏迷甚至是不可逆转的昏睡之中，是难度最高最费时的药剂之一。」

啾了你的脸一下，

「这题O.W.L.S常考，要好好记住哦。」

你蹭地一下红了脸，摸着脸蛋，「谁准你偷…偷亲我的！」

「收学费嘛，很应该啊。」

Evan一派悠然地拿起你的习题随意看了看，啧啧两声，「看来你是打算不拿T不死心啊。」

「有这么夸张吗…」你嘟囔着挠了挠头。

「别忘记了我是你学长，还记得去年O.W.L.S魔药学里唯一一个拿O的人是谁吗？」

「你…」不服气地小小声回答。

「所以啊，」Evan摸了摸你毛茸茸的小脑袋，「快仗着我对你的喜欢，多跟我撒几个娇，我就是你的私人导师了。」

听起来好像还不错，你转了转眼珠子。

不对！！狡猾的斯莱特林的话怎么可以轻易相信呢！！

你又猛地摇了摇头，心思单纯的你心里活动全数被他看穿，Evan爽朗地笑出了声然后把你拉近他，用小小甜头引你上钩，

「真的哦，学长很厉害哦，真的不要吗？」

「你想想，如果作为必修课的魔药学不及格的话会不能毕业耶。不过，你也可以不相信我，反正没有我你也一样拿T。」

见你陷入沉思，他乘胜追击又马上转变成一脸委屈地看着你，

「你看，作为斯莱特林的学长我都愿意向学妹释出善意了，格兰芬多是不愿意接受斯莱特林吗？我也只是希望和格兰芬多们友好相处啊…」

说着还假装失落地垂下了头。

于是格兰芬多那该死的无脑正义感被唤醒了。

「如果…」

「嗯？」Evan抬头，一脸期待。

「学长愿意帮我补习魔药学的话…我很感谢……」

「有条件的。」嘴角逐渐上扬。

「欸？」

「每回答一个问题，一个啾啾。」

「——欸？」

——

为什么补习会像偷情一样，你也搞不懂。

就连为什么当初会答应让Evan为你补习，你也稀里糊涂地说不上来原因。何况条件还如此荒谬，学霸都是用这招泡妞的吗？似乎觉得自己好像跳进了一条蟒蛇布下的陷阱被逐渐缠紧，但为了能准时毕业好像又只有这种捷径比较快。学长是真的喜欢我吗？又觉得自己不应该如此小人之心。

你们总是坐在麻瓜类藏书那一区的最角落处，大概是不想让彼此学院的人看到你们两个总待在一起，而且每帮你解答一个问题就要啾咪一下，这种事还是越少人看到越好。

「回忆剂里的其中一种成分是绝音鸟的羽毛，不是水蛭汁，笨笨。」

Evan推了推滑落的金丝眼镜，坐在你旁边看着早被他翻阅过无数次的《霍格华兹 · 一段校史》，头探过来看了看然后帮你纠错，又宠溺地轻轻用书本敲了敲你的脑袋。

「好嘛…知道了啦……」嘟了嘟小嘴，你修改好答案转头又在Evan的脸颊上啾了一下。

Evan对于你的自动自发非常满意，乐呵呵地继续埋头看书也不打扰你温习。

两个人各自做着自己的事，不说话也不尴尬，连天气和周遭环境也刚刚好，不吵杂光线也很舒适，遇到不懂的问题转个头就有人为你解答，你突然发现，自己似乎还蛮喜欢这种感觉的。

而当你第一次亲吻Evan的时候，你意识到自己也没有想象中的那么抗拒他。相反，你怀疑这个斯莱特林是不是暗地里对你下了咒，不然为什么你觉得自己心跳加速浑身发热。

那是一个有关美丽药剂的问题。

「Beautifying Potion，除了能够使人的外貌变得漂亮以外，还有什么作用？」

你摇了摇头，一脸茫然地看着他。

「是解毒。」Evan轻声笑了笑，轻轻抚摸你的脸，「你永远不需要这种药剂，」

然后吻了吻你的额头，「因为你足够漂亮了。」

心中好像被温暖的热可可浇灌了，你呆楞地看着Evan双颊泛红，小女孩的羞涩溢出了身体仿似空气中也带着棉花糖的甜腻味道，「哼…哪有人这样…教别人功课，要让别人啾啾…」

迎上Evan灼热的注视，他笑着点了点脸颊，小酒窝又露了出来，示意你应该给予属于他的奖励了，

「我只教你一个，也只跟你讨奖励。」

你顿了顿，脸红红地拿起魔药学课本挡住你和他的脸，然后对准他的酒窝，送上一个软绵绵的啾啾。

——

今天你从容面对斯内普教授的提问令他毫无机会扣除格兰芬多的分数，你心情大好。对于Evan学长的补习更加用心了，只是你有点疑惑，因为学长的要求好像越来越多了。

「这个问题要解释好久呢，需要啾久一点。」

「这个药剂有很多种配置方式哦，所以你要多啾几下。」

「这个问题太难了，要啾这里。」

Evan点了点他的唇。

「学长你真的…脸皮厚死了…」你腼腆地看了看四周摇摇头，「不要啦，我怕有人在看……」

「怕什么，没人敢看过来的，来。」又把嘴唇向前靠，手指不耐烦地点了点。

好吧那就豁出去吧反正只是为了成绩当然不是因为我也蛮想亲看看的。

你吞了吞口水慢慢身体向前倾，微微抬头眼睛看着他红润的双唇，啾。

软软的…好有弹性…

没有交缠没有吮吸，只是单纯的唇贴唇却让你呼吸紧促，你好像明白了那种软绵绵的滋味名字叫做恋爱。

好像，喜欢上那个狡猾的斯莱特林了。

——

回过神来，眼前的题目是缩身药剂的最后一个步骤到底放的是雏菊的根还是无花果皮。

「学长，这题我不会…」你扯了扯Evan的袖口，随后他耐心地把目光从书籍中抽离看向你再看向试题，

「笨笨。」骨节分明的手指点了点你的鼻尖，「是老鼠脾脏才对。」

余光看到下一道试题，他内心暗暗打量有个主意，「来，今天跟你画一下重点。」

「爱情魔药，你了解多少？」

你认真思考着慢慢回答，「嗯…Love Potion最重要的成分是冻结的火灰蛇的蛋。」

「正确，还有呢？」

「服用了爱情魔药的人并不能真正爱上某个人，因为爱情是不能被产生和模仿的。」

「狮子小姐真棒。」Evan贴近你，气息喷洒在你的脸颊上，双手开始不安分地环上你的腰，

「是时候，换我给学妹奖励了。」

「什么…Evan学长，唔…」

突如其来的亲密接触令你措手不及，你双手抵住他的胸膛，感受他的舌头滑入你的口腔。他灵活的舌尖放肆地在你唇齿间游走，划过贝齿和唇瓣，你被他的大胆举动吓到，恍然大悟自己原来正一步步慢慢适应着他逐渐对你过分亲密的行为，津液要被他全数卷走令你口干舌燥，他松开对你的侵略，

「被渗入爱情魔药的物件在被使用前放置时间越长，药效就会越强。」

「你说，你是不是自己喝下了魔药？不然为什么你对我的影响会这么大。」

「学长我没有，嗯…」

他把你抱起来坐在他大腿上，湿吻不断持续，他的手顺着你的袍子从衣襟处探入，先是隔着衣物轻拭你的腰间和背部，让你发出一丝丝微小的呻吟，你在他对你做更亲密的行为前用仅残存的一点理智推开他，

「嗯啊…不要，这里…这里是图书馆……」

「对，你说得没错，宝贝。」Evan认真地点了点头，「叫太大声这样不好，图书馆就应该无声无息的。」

你见他掏出魔杖，隐约觉得不安。

「我来教你沉默咒的正确使用方法吧——Silencio。」

得意洋洋地收起魔杖，又再堵住你的小嘴，任凭你尖叫却一点声音都没有，他的大手直接触摸上你的肌肤继续往上探索，轻松解开内衣扣子，轻轻摩挲起柔软的肉团。

Evan用虎口握住整团椒乳，你的尺寸刚好能让他一手掌握，充满弹性又坚挺，来回搓揉按压，拇指时而加重力度搓动乳尖左右旋转，两手同时开弓放肆地蹂躏起来。

你扭捏起来，大口地喘息着，发不出声音你试图通过身体告诉他你的拒绝，并非拒绝他的亲热，只是你不想要和他的第一次在这种场合进行下去。但Evan没有打算放过你，他的动作越来越大胆，单手就像是搓揉面团般不停对你的两团绵乳施压，拇指来回快速拨动小小红豆。

「是不是很舒服？舒服到说不出话来？」

明明就是你下的咒！你瞪着他，面带潮红地不知所措，重心完全放在他的身上。

感受到小腹间有硬物抵住，令你的小脸更红了。

Evan察觉你在害羞，斯莱特林的坏心思又上来了，故意用那鼓鼓囊囊的坚挺磨拭你，酥酥麻麻的电流感窜遍全身。小腰被他的大手钳住动弹不得，他挺腰来回摩擦你的下体，让你动情地大腿逐渐慢慢主动分开来。

内心就像被火烧一样，你灼热不安，屁股翘了起来就像发情的生物般渴望得到慰藉，他的手顺势滑进你的内裤里，两根手指来回撩拨阴唇，湿滑得随时准备好接受插入。

「下面的小洞被使用前是不是也偷偷灌满了爱情魔药？好湿，药效这么强吗？」

下流的话不断刺激着你的大脑神经，小洞又溢出更多汁水，他利用长指在肉缝中深入浅出，又故意绕着花核不断打转，你快被他的手指玩坏了，无声地发出悠长的呻吟。

「告诉我，你喜欢我吗？」没有停下手中对你的侵犯，他深情地看着你，在你的脸上鼻尖上和唇上啾个不停。

你羞答答地靠在他怀里，点了点头。

「看得出来你很喜欢我，你摸摸看，自己有多热情。」

Evan抓起你的手往花穴处一摸，又湿又柔的触感简直嫩滑得让人无法自拔，很快打湿了你的手。而后带着拔出来，你见到自己的手指上满是晶莹的蜜液，他上前舔舐，

「真甜」

正当你瞪大眼睛看着他吮吸你的手指，他把你转过身去背对他。感觉到下体被温热的硬物顶住，下一秒他用力一个挺腰，热柱迫不及待地挤进你湿滑的穴洞里。

他先是让整根肉柱全数填进你的花径中，你觉得难受小腹被填得鼓鼓胀胀的，花径时不时收缩一下，Evan极享受你下体那一波一波的压逼，粗大的肉柱开始快速抽插，一下下顶撞你的花心。

现在你的确庆幸他对你下了沉默咒，不然你的浪叫声一定会响彻整个图书馆甚至霍格华兹。

他揉着你的臀部，五根手指在你雪白的肉臀上留下红红掌印，高速抽插击溃你四处张望的紧张感，不由自主地被快感带着走。图书馆依旧很安静，除了角落处偶尔低沉的叹气声和丰润的水声，没有人注意到那小小角落。

每一次的撞击都要比前一次的重，重得快要把你的魂撞散。

好舒服…舒服到刚学到什么都忘光光了。

你很快被抽插到高潮，下体不断痉挛收缩，你骑在Evan的身上来回摇摇晃晃，就像他深入你体内的热柱是你唯一的支撑点。他把白浊毫无保留地射入你的体内，趴在你的背上满足地喘息。

「这次的确有点可惜，下次学妹要叫给我听喔。」

等他缓了缓神，才把你的沉默咒解开。

「你…你坏死了，我最讨厌你了！」

Evan笑嘻嘻地看着你，「来啾一个」

「滚！」

「哎呀呀，狮子小姐又炸毛了呢。需要帮忙灭火吗？」

「滚啊Evan Lin！！！！！」

——

「你们斯莱特林的休息室我进来干嘛啦…万一被发现了怎么办……」

「不会的，大家都已经睡着了。」

「不行…我会发出声音的…」

「笨笨。还不简单，——Silencio！」

——

「如果笨笨这次O.W.L.S拿到E的话，我们在级长盥洗室来一次怎么样？」

「…」

「或者天文塔？可能会着凉哦。」

「…」

「天啊笨笨，还是你想要在禁林？虽然很刺激没错可是……」

「滚啦！！！！！！！！」


End file.
